Courageous
by MajorRockStar
Summary: After a long battle with the Northern Invaders, Merida stumbles upon a half-dead man in the firefalls. He has no memory and the only thing that holds him to his identity is a charm with his name on it, Magnus. Join Merida and Magnus on there epic adventure to find the truth behind his shadowed past.
1. Lost and Found

'There are those who say fate is something beyond our command, that destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it,' Merida thought to herself as she pulled Angus out of his stables, "You ready to go for a ride boy?" Merida's thick accent echoed in the lonely barn. With only a nicker for a reply Merida smiled, "I thought so," She mounted her horse and rode off into the glen. The wind blew in her red hair as she fired arrows at each target, hitting the mark each time. She took in a deep breathe enjoying every moment of her freedom. But as she approached the cliff's edge something caught her eye, longboats approached shore, "Northern invaders!" Merida cried, "Come on Angus! We have to warn the others!" They rode fast, becoming more then horse and rider they became one as she fled to the castle. "Mum! Dad!" She cried as she hopped off Angus and raced through the doors, "Invaders! Northern Invaders!" "What?!" Fergus' eyes widened.  
"Viking longboats approach shore," She gasped for air.  
Fergus turned to a guard, "Prepare my army."

Fergus' army waited at shore, "It's quiet, to quiet..." He whispered to himself. The calm before the storm, an eery chill crawled through the crowd of soldiers slowly filling each man with fear. The slightest movement caused everyman to be on edge. "Charge!" A whole armada of vikings fell into the sandy beach, a clash of swords. Heart's raced as the heat of battle gushed throughout, many were young and full of life and it was the first real battle for many. 

* * *

Merida galloped through the woods, her heart sunk as she felt she could do nothing to help her father, but just as tears welded up within her a familiar whisper chilled her to the bone. A Willothewisp. Her eyes widened, "Come on Angus," A smile slid across her once unhappy face, "Giddy up!" Merida followed the blue creatures faint calls all the way to the Fire Falls. "Why would ya lead me here? I've come here before," Merida pouted, but just as she turned to leave a moan was let out, "What the-" She hopped off of Angus and ran over to the pool of water and to her surprise was a young man, unconscious, but alive. "Angus!" Merida shouted for her horse, "Oh no," Merida leaned over and cradled the stranger's head, "Angus come here boy!" But Merida paused a symbol was dressed around the young man's neck, it had the trinity symbol and on the back engraved was a name, Magnus. She slipped it off of him then looked up for her horse.  
Angus galloped over and Merida lifted him up onto Angus, "Here we go," She then mounted the horse and rode off towards the castle, "Hang on whoever ya are, I'll get ya to safety." Merida pushed the castle doors open begging for help, "Mum! Help!"  
"Merida!" Queen Elinor raced to her daughter's aid, "Are you okay?"  
Merida's scared blue eyes spoke for her.  
"Who is this?" Elinor helped carry there half dead guest to a room, "Maudie!"  
"Yes ma'm," The spastic servant raced to the side of her queen.  
"Help us lay him on the bed," She ordered.  
"Yes M'Lady," She nodded nervously.  
"Merida you dry him off, Maudie you go prepare him a meal and some dry clothes."  
"Yes Mum," Merida took a towel and began dabbing the young man's face. As she took care of her guest clutched in the palm of his hand was a charm. "Here, let me see that," Merida whispered to herself as she pried his hand open removing the charm. Her figures brushed against it removing the smut showing the trinity symbol and on the back a name, Magnus.


	2. A Shadow of Darkness

The searing pain rushed through his head, his sight blurred but then coldness as grabbed him and dragged him into the dark abyss. Magnus' limp body hit the water as a pool of blood encircled him, the currents grabbed him without mercy dragging him along, until the crashing waves of waterfall, filled the air. Slipping away from life itself Magnus was thrown from the falls, falling to his doom. "AAHHH!" He shot up out of bed, "Where am I?!" He commanded then turning to Merida He flew out of bed attacking her, his hands wrapped around her throat and he squeezed as tight as he could. Merida wheezed for air, "I'm...a friend," She gasped.  
Magnus' knees buckled and tears poured from his face, his hands shook, his brown eyes filled with uncertainty.  
"Mum!" Merida ran out the room, "Mum! He's awake!"  
Elinor followed Merida to there guest room, she gently sat beside him, "Help me put him into bed Merida."  
Hesitant, though Merida obeyed her mother.  
"You're safe, with friends," Elinor smiled then turned to Merida, "I'll get Maudie to fix our guest some soup, in the mean time you keep him company."  
"Mum can talk to you for minute...alone," She grabbed her mothers arm and they walked out the room, "Mum he attacked me! And choked me, he tried to kill me!" Merida crossed her arms.  
"Merida," Elinor sighed, "He's lost and confused be nice."  
"Be nice?!" Merida huffed and walked back into the room, "Hello, I'm Princess Merida, first born descendant of clan Dun Broch, who are you?" She sat down on a stool next to the bed.  
"I was hoping...I don't," He stuttered, "I don't know who I am."  
Merida looked quizzically at him, "You just don't know?"  
He curled up hugging his knees tears dripped from his face, "Do you know who I am?"  
Merida paused and pulled the amulet out of her pocket, "This is all you had on you," She passed the stone object to him.  
His fingers traced the trinity symbol and then on the back read 'Magnus' he looked up at her, "Is that my name? Magnus?"  
"I don't know," Merida shrugged and rubbed her neck, "Probably."  
"Magnus," Elinor said as she walked in obviously hearing part of there conversation, "It is a strong name."  
Magnus nodded but he felt empty and alone.  
Elinor passed him a glass of water and some oatmeal," Here, to build your strength up."  
He took it and nodded.  
"Merida please take care of our guest I have some other business to attend to," Elinor said as she left.  
"Yes mum," Merida rolled her eyes.  
Magnus poked at his food and set in on the dresser, "I'm not hungry," He buried himself under the covers, "I want to be alone."  
Merida sighed and left.  
Magnus then looked in his glass of water, his reflection shimmered, "Do you know who I am? I don't know who I am. If you know who I am, please tell me, don't keep it from me, I don't know who I am.


	3. Jings Crivens Help Ma Boab

"How is our patient doing?" Elinor walked in and sat beside him.  
Magnus closed his eyes as if trying to pull some lost memory, "I don't know."  
"Well, Merida has agreed to give you a tour of the castle once you are well enough," Elinor comforted.  
Magnus just nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality."  
"Our pleasure."  
Magnus just looked at the charm around his neck taking in every little detail. The rough edges, the engraving of his name and symbol. There had to be a key to his past life in this.  
"Hey," Meirda walked in, "So you wanna have the tour now or later?"  
"Now would be nice," He shrugged.  
"Okay," Merida said reluctantly.  
Magnus pulled himself out of bed, "So where do we start?"

* * *

"-And that is the throne room," Merida smiled, "I think that warps everything up."  
"Magnus just grinned, "So you really are a princess."  
"Yeah."  
"Wow."  
"Wow what?" Merida asked quizzically.  
"I've never met a princess," Magnus paused, "I may have but I don't remember her."  
"What to go outside?" She gestured.  
"Sure," Magnus nodded, "Lead the way."  
Merida took him out to the castle garden and took in a deep breathe, "What's it like not remember anything?"  
Magnus' eyes widened, "I...don't," He closed his eyes seeing nothing but darkness, "It's lonely." Merida smiled, "Well let's see what you can do."  
"Huh?"  
Merida pulled out her bow and brought Magnus over to the target's. She drew an arrow and shot each target getting the bullseye each time, "Now, you try."  
Magnus took the bow and an arrow.  
"Now pull back, all the way to your chin," Merida guided, "And loose."  
Magnus let go shooting the arrow way off target. "Ugh, I missed," He sighed.  
"Well," Merida smirked, "Go an' fetch it then."  
Watching from afar Elinor saw her daughter and the young man argue on who would get the arrow and such, the battle had ended and Fergus had returned home, he remained barely aware of there guest but was to exhausted to care. Elinor turned to see him asleep, and then back to Merida who apparently won the argument for Magnus was going out into the woods to fetch the lost arrow.  
"I'm not a dog," Magnus muttered under his breathe, "I should not fetch like one," He said unamused as he unlodged the arrow from a tree stump and walked back slowly, "Shooting arrows just isn't my thing," He said to Merida as he brushed some leaves away from his shoulder, "Any better ideas?" "We could go horse ridin'," Merida smirked.  
Magnus sighed, "I'm going back to bed."  
"You do that," Merida crossed her arms.  
"I will thank you very much," He smirked as he open the doors to the castle.  
"Jings crivens help ma boab."


	4. Adjustment

Magnus healed quickly but his memories seemed to be lost forever, dreams of a past life would haunt the young man but they were nothing but puzzle pieces of confusion.  
Merida was insistent on teaching him how to shoot but he never caught on though he was an amazing swordsman and jockey the bow and arrow evaded him.  
"Come on Magnus!" Merida chortled, "It's not that hard to shoot an arrow."  
"Shoot? No," Magnus shook his head, "Hit the target? Yes."  
Merida grinned wildly has the gently breezed played with her fiery red hair.  
Magnus set the bow down and drew his sword and took a fighting stance, "My sword versus your bow, don't hold back."  
Merida paused but then smiled, "You asked for it Mags."  
"I hate when you call me that."  
"I know," She drew her arrow and they began circling one another. She drew back and loosed her arrow just for Magnus to slice it in half with his blade.  
"That all you got Princess?" Magnus teased playfully.  
"And you know I hate when you call me that," Merida shook her head.  
Magnus charged with a mischievous fiery in his eyes, his sword held high just for it to clash with Merida's bow. She rolled dodging his attack and loosed another arrow for him to slice in mid air, "Haha! Merida, you can't beat me, you'll run out of arrows soon enough and then I will have you beat."  
"In your dreams Mags," Merida fired another shot barely missing his foot.  
They found themselves at a draw, her arrow to his head and his sword to her neck. A standstill both unmoving. For the first to make one wrong move, lost, the first to claim a draw, lost, or the first to walk away, lost.  
"Merida! Magnus!" Elinor hollered as if lecturing to small children, "Put those ghastly weapons down and come inside for dinner."  
Both stared at one another awkwardly and started lowering there weapons. Magnus' sheathed his sword and Merida her bow.  
"Let's go," Merida smirked.  
Magnus scooped her up over his shoulder, "Come Princess, I win." "Put me down ya big oaf!" Merida shouted and beat his back.  
"As the great victor carried his prize off," Magnus began narrating, "To his castle of doom and despair she shall live her days out in a tower guarded by a fierce dragon."  
Then the triplets ran up growling and laughing.  
"Wait, three fierce dragons!" Magnus laughed.  
"Put me down!" She growled.  
"Fine, fine," Magnus gently set her down, "But I still won."  
"Oh just shut your mouth," Merida rolled her eyes and walked into to the dining room. She sat down with a huff nothing more to say then an angry glance.  
Magnus too, sat down placing his sword on the table. "Magnus," Elinor sighed, "No weapons on the table."  
"Um, sorry Ma'am," He cast his sword aside, "Won't happen again Ma'am."  
Elinor nodded quiet satisfied with his choice of words, but then turned to her daughter, "Merida, may I ask what on earth you two were doing outside?"  
"Mum, we were having a dull," She crossed her arms.  
"And I won," Magnus smirked.  
"Beatin' a girl Magnus is not all that impressive," Fergus chuckled.  
Magnus' pride melted away into nothing but utter shame as he sunk into his chair.  
Merida smirked and stuck her tongue out at him as if his misery was her reward.  
"Kicking me while I'm down, hm Merida?" Magnus whispered in her ear.  
"Indeed I am Mags, indeed I am."


	5. Battle of The Heart

That night Magnus laid quietly on the wet grass, his bright blue eyes took in everything, his ears listened intently as if waiting for something, for someone all he did was try to remember what he could. The first thing he saw was Merida, her bright red hair, her fiery attitude and those eyes, those perfect beautiful eyes. This life was all he knew, he seemed to drift from one world to another. Was it wrong to not want to know who he was?  
"Magnus?" Merida came from behind.  
"Yeah?" He flipped over.  
"You okay?" She sat down by him.  
He sighed, "How long has it been?"  
"Pardon?" Merida looked confused.  
"How long since you found me?" He closed his eyes tightly.  
"Almost a month I guess."  
"Do you think I have a family out there?" He opened them, his emotions were filled with turmoil. "Perhaps," Merida sighed.  
"Then why haven't they found me?" He pulled back.  
"I-" Merida froze she had no answer, no comforting words, no nothing, "I don't know."  
A silence fell between them, both having nothing more to say. Magnus' heart hit his stomach, he shook his head slightly and fought tears back, "I'm all alone, aren't I?"  
"No Magnus!" Merida wrapped her arms around him, "You have us," She gestured around her, "You have me," She picked up his chin and looked him directly in the eye, "And don't ever forget that, promise?"  
"But I can't promise Merida!" He snapped.  
"Magnus, this is your home. Here the river brought you and here you will stay," She smiled slightly, "When the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent."  
The moonlight gleamed upon them as her words flowed like music, the most graceful of songs. Magnus sighed, the night was cool and clean all he had ever known. He looked up to the castle, then looked at the garden but then his eyes rested upon Merida, this was his home.  
"Come on," She stood up and extended her hand, "Let's go home."  
Magnus hesitated but took her hand.  
Once they were back in the castle, they went there own ways, both having much to think about, one confused scared and alone and the other in a battle with her own emotions.


	6. Nightmares

Magnus laid wide awake in bed, his eyes pierced the roof as his mind drifted. His eyes closed and soon a foggy dream began to take place.

_"Today we fight for our home, for our family, for our land!" Magnus shouted, "For Odin and for Asgard!" A armada of soldiers shouted and clanged there weapons to his speech. _  
_He shifted away from the crowd and approached a young man. _  
_"Magnus," The young boy exclaimed, "Do you think I'm ready?" _  
_"Ready as you'll ever be Wodin," Magnus patted his back. _  
_A smile slid across Wodin's face, "Those celtics will pay for taking out lands." _  
_"Yes Wodin, with there lives." _

Magnus shot out of bed in a cold sweat, the dream seem to have faded as quickly as it happened. But those words echoed in his mind, taunting him, haunting him.  
Then his door swung open Merida's eyes wide, "What happened?! I heard you scream."  
"I...I had a bad dream," He gasped.  
Merida let out a sigh of relief, "Are you okay?" She pressed her hand across his forehead, "You burning up," She exhaled.  
Magnus rubbed his face, "Ugh my head is splitting."  
"I'll go get mum," She stood up.  
"No!" Magnus grabbed her hand, "Don't leave me," He whimpered.  
Merida's eyes saddened and sat beside him, "Okay Magnus."  
She pulled him in close and he buried his face into her chest.  
"Please don't leave me..." He whispered.  
"Shh, It's okay."  
His eyes squeezed tightly shut but the tears still fell as he clutched Merida, his only friend, the first person he ever met, the only person he truly knew.  
Merida's eyes fluttered opened as the morning sun caressed her face, she slowly sat up rubbing her face but then she froze realizing she had fallen asleep. She looked down and saw Magnus fast asleep quietly she got up and slipped back into her own room. Her heart pounded as she knew she would be in so much trouble if they were found out. Did they do anything wrong? No. Did it look like they did something wrong? Yes.  
She quickly got dressed and slipped downstairs for her early archery practice to help clear her head. She drew each arrow hitting the target each time but her mind always drifted to last night, the way Magnus held her and cried, he needed her. It felt good to be needed but most of all he was in real pain he needed help, he needed someone to be there for him. And Merida knew she would be there for him, no matter what.


	7. Broken Inside

Magnus woke up still slightly shaken from his dream the other night. He slowly got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs.  
"Morning," Merida smiled.  
"I'm sorry," Magnus apologized, "For last night."  
Merida blushed slightly, "No Magnus, don't be you were truly frightened, what was your dream about?"  
Magnus pulled back, "I...don't know."  
"Was it a key to your past?"  
"I don't know! Okay?" He yelled closing his eyes then his voice fell into a whisper, "I just don't know." Merida put her arms around him sweetly, "It's gonna be alright."  
"I'm not alright Merida," He's blue eyes filled with sorrow, "I'm broken inside."  
She sat quietly not knowing what to say.  
"I'm going for a ride," Magnus stood up and left. Approaching the stables Magnus took hold of a white stallion, saddled up and rode with a fiery. He raced through forest, the wind stung his face along with branches slashing his side, regardless the pain, Magnus would not stop. Finally he wound up where he was found, at the fire falls. Unmounting his horse Magnus fell to his knees and let the water wash over him. "Ahhhh!" He screamed in anger and pain, hot tears fell mixing with the water below him, "Just let me die!" He shouted angrily at the sky, he didn't understand what the point to living was, why he was here or why his memory was gone. Climbing to the top of the crones tooth Magnus looked down, one leap away from ending his misery but then a face came to mind, Merida. She was perfect, beautiful and above all, there for him. Magnus let out a sigh as he sat down starring down into the water below. He closed his eyes, reflecting on his dream, thinking about why he was on a boat and talking about hurting Merida's people, it didn't make any sense.  
"Magnus?" Merida rode up on Angus calling his name.  
Unresponsive Magnus just sat there.  
"Magnus!" She leapt off her horse, "Are you alright?" She shouted from below.  
Still unmoving Magnus started to climb down to meet up with her.  
"Magnus," She hugged him, "Are you okay?"  
His eyes downcast unable to look her eye to eye, "No."  
"Come on, let's go," she took his hand.  
"Merida," He looked up at her finally, "If everyone in Scotland walked away sneering at me, would you go with them?"  
"No," Merida was taken back by his question.  
"I don't what to know who I am anymore," He stated, "I just want to be who I am now."  
Merida smiled, "Okay."  
Magnus mounted his horse and Merida her's riding off into the late morning sky, riding back to Dun Broch.  
Now this could be the end, them riding off into the morning sun, living happily ever after but I'm afraid our story has only begun.


	8. Love Is In The Air

Days were as swift as an indian arrow, flying by like a shooting star. Sitting on the sandy beach Merida and Magnus watched the waves come to and fro.  
Merida just stared at Magnus wide eyed.  
"Your gaze is direct Merida," Magnus smirked, "Do you find me handsome?"  
"No!" Merida looked away quickly.  
"Well then," He chuckled, "You are no more beautiful then I handsome."  
"You think I'm pretty?" Merida asked quizzically.  
"Perhaps."  
Blushing slightly Merida shook her head and regained her composer.  
Magnus stood up and took his shirt off, "Care for a swim?"  
"Magnus!" Merida snapped and looked away.  
"What?" He teased.  
Magnus dove into the salty water, "Come on in Merida, the water is fine."  
Merida hesitantly dove in, the water splashed across her face gently as the waves tossed her back and forth.  
Magnus let out a sigh of relief for he was finally at peace but this peace would not last for long.  
Slipping out of the shadows the Viking Longboats returned.  
"Merida!" Magnus pulled her ashore, "Boats," He pointed.  
"The Northern Invaders!" Her eyes widened, "They have returned!"  
"We have to go now!" Magnus raced to his stallion, mounting him and taking hold of the reigns.  
Merida, who was already atop Angus, "We have to warn my father!"  
The two raced swiftly across the glen, both quickly dismounting as they approached the castle. "Father!" Merida shouted, "Dad! The Invaders! They are back!"  
Fergus' eyes filled with hate and anger, "Prepare the army. We will be ready for them."  
"Let me come," Magnus raced over to Fergus, "Let me fight with you."  
"No my laddie boy, I need you to protect the girls."  
"With all do respect sir, you have saved my life, let me repay my debt," Magnus explained.  
"No!" Merida shouted, "Please don't go!" She begged.  
"I have to Merida," He curessed her cheek gently.  
"Please don't," She whispered.  
"If," He paused, "If I don't return Merida, I want you to know, I have grown fond of you."  
Tears began to pour from her face as she just listened to his caring words.  
"Merida, I love you."


End file.
